The Omega Improbability Paradox
border |flag2 = MHA_Small_Flag.gif border |flag3 = |flag4 = |flag5 = |type = |link = |date = 6 October, 2013 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} The Omega Improbability Paradox is an Optional Defense Pact signed between The Omega Project and Mostly Harmless Alliance on 6 October 2013. Text of the Treaty Preamble: The spirit drives on Some treaties are signed for stategical reasons, some because people got very very drunk. Every once in a while one gets signed for no other reason than friendship and respect. As continuation of an indestructable friendship, the alliances known as Omega Project and Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA), further referred to as “signatories”, hit the road together, with our improbablilty drive fully spooled up. First Gear: The Line Not To Be Crossed, Shall Not Be Crossed Both signatories hereby agree to respect the sovereignty of one another. This respect includes refraining from military attacks upon one another, acts of espionage or sabotage, verbal disrespect through any public channel, and the mandatory use of “respec-knuckles” during all future diplomatic encounters. It is also agreed that both signatories will act in good faith to promptly forward any pertinent information regarding the safety and security of either party. Furthermore, both signatories shall have the option at their discretion, to forward along intelligence of any other nature, should they choose to do so. Second Gear: The Helping Hand Shall Help In order to reaffirm our affinity for well-pressed garments and to increase general camaraderie, both signatories pledge economic, diplomatic, towelrific, and other forms of aid to each other when deemed necessary by the leadership of either alliance. Third Gear: When Harmlessness Is Nowhere To Be Found, Harmfullness can appear Should the Omega Project be forced to crank the mechanisms of war in an act of defense, or should the Hitchhikers of the Mostly Harmless Alliance be forced to protect their soft, velvety towels -- both signatories agree that they may choose to exercise the option of engaging in hostile activities against the aggressing party. This agreement is not mandatory, but is highly encouraged. If either signatory enters into a conflict due to acting upon a third party, the other signatory is not required and will not be asked to enter the conflict on that third party’s behalf. Reverse Gear: The Get Out Clause If for any extremely unfortunate reason, either signatory should feel that this document no longer reflects the relationship of the two parties, the respective signatory may issue a letter of intent to hitchhike their way home. The signatory governments must first fully communicate the reasons and intent for such an action before any withdrawal, and thus a full meeting of both governments is required before the treaty cancellation countdown may take affect. Proper venues for such discussions include IRC, wired tin cans, and official forum channels (as a last resort). When both parties grok each other, this treaty may expire upon completion of a seventy-two (72) hour waiting period. Signatures For MHA: *'The Doogan', Triumvir *'Kapamilya', Triumvir *'Sailor', Triumvir *'jalap', MoFA For The Omega Project: *'Liltrekkie', Admiral *'Conred', Doctor *'Porkpotpie', Ambassador *'Darkslayer', Physicist Category:Treaties Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance